A conventional reciprocatory internal combustion engine has a piston slideable in a cylinder, a combustion chamber to one side of the piston and a crank mechanism to the other side of the piston. Throughout this specification the two sides of the piston will be called respectively the combustion side and the crank side. In the case of a vertical engine these are normally the top and the bottom of the piston.